


The Right to Choose

by KaytheJay



Series: That of the Impossible [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Heaven has found out about Beelzebub and Gabriel, so Beelzebub leaves. Gabriel turns to Aziraphale for advice.
Series: That of the Impossible [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930234
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	The Right to Choose

**Author's Note:**

> And here is day 10 of my Countdown to Christmas! I felt as though I’ve been neglecting this series a little bit (*cough* because I have) so here’s the next installment here for ya. Catch me being a little fake deep in here and projecting a lot a bit. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Gabriel nervously fiddled with his hands in front of him. How was he going to explain this situation to Beelzebub? He really couldn’t, but he had to tell them  _ something _ . He couldn’t just let them go off as if nothing was happening with Heaven. He didn’t even know  _ what  _ was happening, just that something was. He smelled the familiar scent of a suddenly appearing demon. He smiled when he saw them. 

“Oh my word, I was worried,” Gabriel said, voicing thoughts that he had meant to keep to himself for the moment. 

“Why would you be worried?” Beelzebub asked. “Has something gone wrong?” 

“Um . . .” Beelzebub crossed their arms. Heaven had found out, that’s exactly what this was. There was no doubt in their mind about that. That’s all that there could be. Why else would he have been  _ worried _ ? Beelzebub was a lord of Hell. It isn’t very well as if there were too many dangers. 

“How did they find out?” 

“How did who . . . I mean what are you talking about?” 

“I’m not stupid, Gabriel. I have been around for a  _ very  _ long time. How did Heaven find out about this whole business?” 

“Michael went on the back channels and found-”

“ _ Michael? _ ” Beelzebub laughed. “As if she’s so innocent herself.” They shook their head.

“What are you talking about?” 

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with,” Beelzebub said. They sighed. “Well, this was a nice run.” 

“You don’t mean-” Beelzebub shrugged. 

“Our deal was that Heaven didn’t find out. They clearly have, so have a nice life,” they said as they walked away. They could have just sunk back into Hell, but they preferred the dramatics of walking away. 

“Bee, you can’t be serious,” Gabriel called after them. “After everything-”

“I can’t risk my position,” Beelzebub said without turning around. “At least not now. You really haven’t shown me anything that would make it worth it. I don’t know how or why Crowley did it.” They continued walking away. Gabriel deflated. He really didn’t want to let them go, but this was the whole deal. Heaven couldn’t find out. 

He supposed it was better since they hadn’t really gotten  _ too  _ attached yet. Better to nip it in the bud than to have grown an entire garden and have to be let go. He decided to call Aziraphale. He needed some sort of support, and he obviously couldn’t go to anyone in Heaven about it. Not that he really ever considered them friends either. They were just . . . coworkers.

“A.Z. Fell and Co. this is Mr. Fell speaking,” Aziraphale said. 

“Can we talk?” Gabriel asked. 

“Good Heavens Gabriel! It has been a while since we last spoke. Yes, yes. Let me just clear up and close shop for the day and you will have my full attention.” Gabriel heard the phone be placed on the table. He waited for a few minutes before Aziraphale picked the phone back up again. “Hello, yes, Gabriel. What did you need to speak to me about?” 

Gabriel filled him in on the agreement with Beelzebub. How Michael had found out. Worst of all, how Beelzebub had left. There was no getting them back. They were gone. Aziraphale remained quiet even as Gabriel started to ramble. Aziraphale had gotten used to these sorts of emotions through years of somehow having been labeled as a sort of mentor for some humans. This was Gabriel’s first time having to deal with anything like this. He was quite aware of the fact that Gabriel just needed to speak for a while. 

“So, what would you like me to do?” Aziraphale asked honestly. “Do you want advice or did you just want to talk about it?” 

“You have advice?” Aziraphale shrugged. 

“I don’t know Beelzebub,” Aziraphale replied. “I don’t know them at all. But I was once in their exact position. Well, maybe not  _ exact _ , but I do understand how they’re feeling.” 

“What do you mean?” Gabriel asked. He genuinely had no idea. 

“Back right before the end of the world, you lot had caught Crowley and me. It was  _ quite  _ clear that the two of us had a choice to make. Crowley made his right away. It was  _ easy  _ for him. He’d already been going as against Hell as he possibly could. He asked an  _ angel  _ to help in the raising of the  _ Antichrist _ . Hell would not have been pleased to find that out, not in the slightest!” Aziraphale shook his head. “But even before the Antichrist was even born, Crowley wasn’t  _ quite  _ doing everything he was supposed to.

“For me, however, going against Heaven seemed out of the question. We’re supposed to be the  _ good  _ guys. We were supposed to be the ones protecting Earth. I couldn’t just go along with Crowley’s plan to run off together and just leave this place be. I had a job to do. Stop the end of the world. Everything would be just fine. If I was able to stop everything from happening, there would be no need for Crowley to run off. Not really. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’ve become quite fond of this planet. 

“My entire plan came crashing down when I realized that Heaven wanted the war just as much as Hell did. In my trying to stop the war, I was working against Hell, for certain, but I wasn’t exactly  _ with  _ Heaven either. My only ally I had was someone I had, up until that moment, refused to admit was my ally. I feared it was too late to mend things with him. But, well, you know where that story has led us.” 

“What are you suggesting? We can’t just start up the end of the world again and  _ hope  _ that Beelzebub decides that we’re allies,” Gabriel pointed out. “Even if we wanted to, neither of us have the authority to start the end all over again.” 

“No, nothing that drastic,” Aziraphale said. “Not necessary. All you need to do is give them time and space.” 

“And if they don’t pick me in the end?” Aziraphale shrugged. 

“You probably didn’t want them around to begin with. Look, every relationship has its ups and downs. That is just a simple fact of life. But love isn’t about a feeling. Not really. Love is all about the choices you make. The initial feeling isn’t a choice, however, staying with the other person is absolutely a choice. And you have to face that choice every single day. Some days it is easier than others. I certainly know that there are some days that I wish I could bash Crowley’s skull in. But I would still pick him over anyone else, and I have, every day for the last six thousand years. I will continue to pick him until the end of time itself.

“It is clear to me that you’ve already made your choice. You want Beelzebub in your life regardless of what you have to give up to get there. They aren’t quite ready to make that choice yet. But, in the end, if they are meant for you, they will pick you. If they don’t, I can have ice cream, wine, and some movies ready for when you need it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.  
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
